Let It Snow
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: The fire was crackling in the silence that had settled upon the living room.     Tom/Danny Flones


**If you are a Super City Citizen can you tell me where I got this idea? (Need a hint? Advent Calander)**

**

* * *

**The fire was crackling in the silence that had settled upon the living room. There were candles lit, illuminating the room in a soft glow. On the couch Tom was snuggled comfortably into Danny's embrace. Tom reached up to trace patterns along Danny's chest which was covered in a navy blue sweater, which was a contrast with Tom's white sweater. He lifted his head slightly and looked out the window. The snow fall was getting heavier and his heart gave a flutter. What if Danny turned around and said he had to go in case he couldn't get home? He put his head back on Danny's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Popcorn?" Danny asked. With a grin Tom nodded and they made their way into the kitchen where they made a bowl of popcorn. They went back into the living room and began to eat. After a little while Danny picked up a piece of popcorn and pressed it to Tom's lips. Tom took the offering, a smile washing over his lips when he licked Danny's finger. Danny let out a chuckle and fed Tom another piece of popcorn. They fed each other until all of the popcorn was gone.

Then it was Danny's turn for his heart to flutter. The weather outside was getting worse and he knew he had to get home; he had things to do, like finish wrapping Tom's presents. He moved his hand up to brush his fingertips over Tom's jaw. He knew that Tom knew what the gesture meant and simultaneously they stood in silence. Danny pulled Tom close, placing a kiss onto his cheek. Then they walked to the front door. Before the door was opened they shared a kiss. Tom's arm wrapped around Danny's neck, and Danny's arms wrapped around Tom's waist. They lingered in the kiss, not wanting to part for the warmth and love radiating from each other was too pleasant to be lost. But finally they had to break the kiss in need for air.

"Guess you're off," Tom said, disappointed.

"Guess so..." Danny nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tom asked even though he knew they would see each other.

"Definitely," Danny promised. He kissed Tom again before opening the front door. The bitter wind rushed in, making both men shiver. Danny didn't want Tom to get cold so with a smile he stepped outside and closed the door. The bitterness wrapped around him and he rushed to his car. Once in the car he put the heating on full blast.

Back inside Tom looked out the window and watched as Danny drove away. His heart sunk when the car disappeared out of sight. He turned and blew out the candles and stood for a moment watching the fire begin to die. Then he turned and headed upstairs. He changed into his pyjamas and walked into the ensuite. After brushing his teeth he went back into the bedroom, turned the bedside lamp on and turned the ceiling light off before climbing into bed. The sheets were cold and he let a shudder run through him. After wrapping himself tightly within the blanket he reached out and turned the lamp off. Darkness engulfed him and he lay awake thinking of Danny. Would he be in bed as well, alone and cold? Or would he be sitting on the couch in front of the fire? Would he be thinking of Tom? Or would his mind be elsewhere? As more questions rose in his mind he began to drift to sleep.

Danny rubbed a hand over his face and looked up to the clock on the living room wall. 12.26. It had been well over two hours since he'd left Tom. He was tired but he had one last present to wrap. When he arrived home he'd done a load of washing, washed the dishes that had been sitting on the sink for several days, re-made the bed then started to wrap gifts. He placed the last gift, a small box with something special inside, under the Christmas tree and made his way to the bedroom. After changing into his pyjamas he got into bed but was only there for a few minutes. The cold was pulling at his heart more than anything. He hated been alone, he hated Tom been alone. So with that he jumped out of bed and, still in his pyjamas, grabbed his car keys.

Tom woke to the sound of a door been closed. He stayed extremely still for a moment then dismissed it. Probably just in his dream, he closed his eyes again and curled himself into a ball. He was freezing and he wished that he had brought that electric blanket when he'd gone shopping. His heart skipped a beat when he heard someone walk into the bedroom but then relaxed. He knew those sounds all too well. The sound of shoes been kicked off and to the side of the door, the sound of clothes been removed, thrown in every direction. Then the bed dipped, the sheets were lifted and a moment later he felt that familiar body wrap around his.

"You came back," Tom smiled, turning over to face Danny.

"Sure did," Danny replied and kissed Tom. They held each other and it seemed that the cold faded away and hid in the corner of the room.

_Let it snow! _Danny thought because he was here to stay.


End file.
